


Mutual desire

by Pinponette



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinponette/pseuds/Pinponette
Summary: You have been Brian's assistant for a while now. One day you can't stand to keep hiding your feelings towards him.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Mutual desire

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologise if there are mistakes on grammar or vocabulary. Enjoy!

Six years ago I started my work as Brian May's assistant. I help him organize his schedule: concerts, book hotel rooms, his meetings with the band, appointments to television and radio programs. Everything that a rock superstar can't do alone.

I applied to work knowing the implications that this brought, because I had to travel constantly, attend meetings, represent him when Brian could not be in so many places at once. It was really nice to work with such a wonderful, gentle and modest man, even though he was a celebrity in the world of music and entertainment. The latter because a few years ago everyone discovered his romance with an actress, a situation that destroyed his marriage, ending in a painful divorce.

Since working with Brian I have always felt great admiration, respect and affection. However, a few months ago I could not stop thinking of him as the man he is, I feel a great physical and sexual attraction to him.

This began to be more evident after a small concert where he played with another band. During the presentation he took off his jacket, leaving it on the amplifiers. At the end of the show he left it forgotten, and how I know it is one of his favorite, and would go crazy if he loses it, I took it and went to his dressing room to hand it over. I knocked on the door and opened it after hearing his voice.

"Brian, you left your jacket there ... Outside" I said almost without finishing what I wanted to say. Brian was taking off his shirt, keeping his torso completely naked. His dark curls fell on his broad shoulders and a thin layer of sweat shone on his skin.

I stared him and almost with my mouth open. I felt my cheeks burn. I felt like a teenage girl who saw a man's body for the first time. But how silly!

"Oh, thanks, you can leave it on my bag," he said without looking at me. Better for me, so he couldn't see the silly face I was wearing.

I did as he asked and closed the door of his dressing room. I let out the air that I didn't know I was holding in my lungs. Since then I have the desire to know his entire body.

Lately we have been busy planning the dates for the tour concerts of his new album for next year. Several days ago I stayed late at his home on the outskirts of London. He likes to be far from the noise and lights of the city, so his house is a very quiet and private place to work.

We were sitting on the carpet, around the low table in the living room, with several open folders, scattered sheets and the phone aside, about to finish the last call of the night to complete the agenda.

"Then March 6th and 7th" I confirmed by phone "for any inconvenience before the date I will contact you directly".

Brian looked at me carefully, relieved to have everything scheduled for the next tour.

"Well, thanks for everything, miss" I said goodbye and finally hung up the phone "Mission accomplished Mr. May".

"Finally," he snorted happily. "I'm afraid thanking you and your salary is not enough to pay everything you do for me." I just smiled.

"I like working with you, Brian," I said, taking his hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "That's more than enough."

I could feel the softness of his skin. He returned the slight handshake and smiled at me sincerely. Tonight he looked really handsome. His characteristic dark curls were more perfect than usual. He was simply wearing jeans, an open black shirt and a gray tank shirt underneath, as well as being comfortably barefoot. For me he was the most attractive man I had ever met.

Tonight it had been a little different from the others, more than once our hands and legs brushed by accident while we worked, from time to time we were surprised by stealing glances, even Brian took those hairs that at every moment fell on my face. Simple contact with him sent small electrical currents throughout my body.

We were still holding hands, and without thinking about it, I gently traced his knuckles with my thumb. We were both silent, looking at each other. I smiled slightly, my gaze changed from his eyes to his lips and again to his eyes. I couldn't resist anymore; I approached his face and kissed him slowly on the lips. I could feel its softness and warmth, but I quickly separated

"I'm sorry, Brian, I didn't want ... " I tried to explain almost breathless, but he interrupted me.

"If you didn't want to, why did you do it?" he whispered, putting on that flirting smile of his and brought his forehead close to mine. I closed my eyes to try to calm down, my heart was beating at a thousand per minute. I opened them again to confess finally.

"Because I want you, Brian, I want to make love with you, even just once" my cheeks couldn't burn anymore, my heart was beating fast and I was preparing to be rejected. "I know it won't happen. I'm just your assistant". I can't believe I confessed one of my deepest desires.

Brian stared at me for several seconds, but for me it was an eternity.

"I want you too," he said simply.

He took my face in his hands, he now brought his lips and we kissed again. At that moment I forgot all the possible consequences of this madness and I got carried away by my instincts.

We kissed for a long time, our lips mixed more and more with energy. My arms surrounded his torso and his imprisoned me against his body.

I opened my lips to let his tongue enter as many times as he pleased. I felt in my mouth the delicious taste of his. Occasionally I caught his tongue between my teeth to suck it with fervor, before which Brian let out erotic sounds that vibrated on my lips.

We parted breathless and looked directly into each other's eyes, obscured by lust.

"Let's go up to my bedroom, honey, we'll be more comfortable there" he said, trying to catch his breath. I could only nod enthusiastically.

He took me by the hand, leading me up the stairs. Occasionally he pressed me against the wall to join our mouths in wet kisses. From just kissing like that I already felt in paradise.

We went through the door of his bedroom in the dark, he guided me to his bed, where he left me sitting for a moment to turn on the light on the night table. The bedroom brightened slightly, yet I could see his face: his lips parted, breathing forcefully, his dilated pupils, pointing steadily at me, his messy curls that fell on his shoulders.

He approached me, capturing my lips in a softer way, while kneeling between my legs, resting his hands on my knees. He moved his kisses along the line of my jaw and went down my neck. I tilted my head back to give him more access and had more of my skin at his disposal.

His hands roamed the edge of my sweater, removing it in a single movement above my head and leaving my bra to his sight. His gaze swept every inch of my skin, letting out a low growl.

He took my legs, running his hands over the fabric of my jeans. He reached my shoes, taking them off and setting them aside. At the same time I caressed his neck and shoulders, trying to take off his shirt. Once it was off, I ran my hands through his arms and forearms, feeling the muscles that contracted.

He stood me up to unbutton and take off my jeans, an action I also performed on his pants. We got rid of the clothes, leaving both in underwear and Brian was still wearing the tank shirt. I gently guided him to sit on the bed, and taking the edges of the shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere in the bedroom.

I admired the new skin that was revealed. It is well known that Brian has always been a very thin man, but lately he has been gaining a little more weight, that with my own eyes I could see how well he was sitting more muscles in his arms and pects. I could not help caressing his skin with my hands, while pushing him to lie on the soft sheets.

I climbed on him, pressing my hips to his, repeatedly brushing my clothed pussy on his obvious bulge through the underwear, causing moans and forced breaths from our lips.

I quickly removed my bra, freeing my breasts, which Brian quickly took in his big hands, gently massaging them and gently pulling my nipples between his fingers, making me moan sharply.

Quickly we change positions, leaving him above me, we capture our lips and separating them at the same time to join our warm tongues, licking each other lasciviously, emitting wet sounds. I never imagined that a gentleman like Brian kissed so lustfully.

He kissed my neck, quickly directing his mouth to my breasts, letting his tongue out to moisten one of my nipples. He circled it several times and took it between his lips, giving slight pulls and sucking them. He gave the same treatment to the other one. I just buried my fingers in his hair, screaming with pleasure. I felt my panties getting more and more wet.

He went down his kissing path to my abdomen, sinking the tip of his tongue into my belly button. He placed his long fingers on the elastic of the last piece of clothing left, slowly lowering it down my legs and leaving me completely naked before his eyes.

"You're so wet" he said in a low voice almost like a growl, running his rough fingertips along the vertical line between my lips "Who did this to you, darling?".

"You, Brian," I replied, separating my legs as much as I could, raising and lowering my hips, giving him a signal so that he will touch me more.

"Do you want me to keep touching you?" he asked in a tone of mock innocence, resting his cheek against my thigh. I could only moan louder. "Use your words, babe".

"Touch me more, please. Brian, I want you to use your mouth on me," I pleaded pathetically, unable to endure more to make me his.

"Your wishes are my command" he smiled, staring at me and bringing his mouth close to touching where I needed it most.

He kissed, licked, sucked and even lightly nibbled every inch of the warm skin between my legs. He parted my lips with his thumbs to further expose my wet clit and the entrance of my vagina. He plunged his tongue into the deep space, then replaced it with his index finger, curving it a little to touch the exact spot that made me scream his name and violently grab the sheets around me.

"You're so damn tight," he said in ecstasy, letting out air between his teeth. He added another finger, curving them again, sending me to the edge of orgasm.

"Bri, I'm going to cum, please" I groaned without being able to avoid the wave of pleasure that was approaching.

"Don't stop, honey, cum all over my mouth," Brian encouraged me, while he captured my sensitive clit on his lips, sucking it fervently, still moving his fingers inside me. I immediately let the orgasm hit my body, screaming its name again and again, violently shaking my hips. My breathing was out of control, panting I tried to calm down after such a wonderful explosion.

Brian withdrew his fingers and ran his tongue delicately through my center, cleaning up the mess he had made me do. he went up, kissing my body until he reached my lips, kissed me passionately, allowing me to feel my own taste.

He separated from me, getting up from the bed to go to one of his drawers. I admired his body more closely, the same one I was wanting to put my hands on since I saw him semi-naked in his dressing room. I watched his wide smooth back and his long thin legs. He was still wearing his black boxers. I bit my lip, trying to imagine what was left to reveal.

He came back with a pack of condoms, leaving them on the bed. He looked me straight in the eyes, as he slowly positioned his thumbs on the elastic of his boxers, lowering them down his legs. I bit my lip even harder to suppress a whimper when I saw how his cock was released, being erect against his abdomen. He knew exactly what was doing to me.

He climbed back on the bed, kneeling in front of me, instinctively opened my legs to invite him to come closer. He took a condom and opened it, unrolling it for the entire length of his erection.

"Are you ready?" he asked, positioning himself on top of me and aligning his erection at my entrance.

"Yes, I need you, please" I surrounded his waist with my legs, locking my ankles behind his lower back. He finally sank into me, while we kissed and groaned in unison. Soft and slow squeezes to adjust my vagina muscles to his size.

My hands found the skin on his back, while his caressed my face and my hair. We looked directly into each other's eyes, while groans and grunts escaped our lips.

His thrusts increased in strength, sending an electric current through my spinal cord, causing my toes curl and my hands clinging more to his body.

We joined our mouths, biting our lips, breathing agitatedly at the scent emanating from the moment. I felt my second orgasm approaching.

He looked for my hands to imprison them under his on each side of my head, intertwining our fingers tightly. He buried his face in my neck, desperately sucking my skin. He groaned louder and louder, to the point where I thought he would lose his voice.

After more kisses, bites, squeezes and heavy breathing, I could say in a voice "Brian, I'm gonna cum, I'm s..so close" He just groaned even louder, taking my hips firmly. He rammed violently a couple of times until I felt his body tense over me and his limb pulsed inside; I clenched my muscles even more, shouting his name at the pleasant feeling of climaxing together.

Our gasps and the last kiss we shared before separating our bodies resounded in the bedroom. Brian stood with trembling legs toward the bathroom, to get rid of the condom. He returned with a wet washcloth, to clean my sensitive body.

He lay beside me, reclining sideways so he could look at each other.

"That was amazing, you don't know how long I had been wishing this would happen, Mr. May," I confessed, stroking his face with the back of my hand. He laughed, showing his teeth.

"Definitely, this can happen more than once, if you want."

I smiled back, approaching his body to hug him. I still couldn't believe he wanted me as much as I wanted him.


End file.
